Finding Neverland
by xXxLasting-MemoriesxXx
Summary: Finding Neverland is a fanfiction of different one-shots from the Battle of Hogwarts onward that show defining moments in Harry Potter's and Ginny Weasley's life as they discover their own "Neverland" together. There will be more books to the series surrounding the other couples, though they make appearances in this. Chapter 1: May 8, 1998.


**Finding Neverland is a fanfiction of different one-shots from the Battle of Hogwarts onward that show different defining moments in Harry Potter's life, as well as the other characters of the novel. However, it will mostly be about Harry and Ginny. There will be another one for other pairings, though the other pairings will make appearances in this one. In a way, it is Harry and Ginny discovering their own Neverland together. It is highly inspired by the movie _Finding Neverland_ and the music from it. It will most likely not be in any particular order either. Most likely, the order will depend on what the author is inspired to write.**

* * *

**May 8, 1998**

The world lay in rubble. Everywhere he glanced broken pieces were scattered. All he had become accustomed to during the previous seven years was ultimately altered. Of course, he fathomed that one day the wounds would be mended, yet he'd always have the memories. They were the single-most object that would never tarnish, or at least he prayed. The grief, which consumed him, would be nothing compared to how he'd feel if he forgot. Thus, he swore to never do so, especially after what they sacrificed for not only him but the world.

However, even now, seconds after the last of them was laid to rest, he was having trouble recalling fragments of their persona. Where was the worry lines placed upon Lupin's face? Or what fragrance seemed to follow Tonks around? And what exact shade of blue were Fred's eyes? For the last, he could always cheat with using the late man's twin, but he could never justify that. How exactly did Collin Creevy look holding that camera his first year?

It was peculiar that during the war he never had time to ponder about how much of a person was lost after they were gone. As for Sirius, even his face was falling blurry with time. If healing meant forgetting, Harry Potter would rather be wounded for eternity and a day.

The worst realization was what wouldn't be forgotten. One day people would wake to only reminisce of the pain felt, the tears shed, and the glorifying sensation of victory. The small details and lost people would be tied together as fallen heroes; their identities abandoned with their bodies. Anything else that they accomplished would be lost with what society desired to speak of. It wasn't right and he was determined to assist these ones from avoiding that wretched fate if he was capable. He knew their families would too.

Gliding his fingers against the smooth marble, Harry narrowed his eyes at the tomb before staring out at the boundless horizon on the other side of the Black Lake. The sun glimmered over the edges of the earth as the last of its rays kissed the world goodnight. Above the dimming light, some stars were twinkling. For some reason, they captivated his mind and let it rest.

"I knew you'd be here."

There was no need for him to look at his newly arrived company. He spent most of the year dreaming of her voice, though not in the soft, vulnerable state it was now, and for most of the past week he had been analyzing what he'd say when this situation drifted upon him. However, any words he had rehearsed vanished, after all what was there to say?

"I thought he'd like his wand returned."

She wasn't aware of the importance of returning it, but Harry planned to tell her one day just not yet; it was more of him not being prepared to relive than not trusting her with the secret.

"One day Ginny…"

When he glanced down he had expected to be staring at the hurt of being left out shinning in her warm, brown eyes, but instead there was a shimmer of amusement, which was foreign for such a normally dire situation. Multiple times he had heard her complain about never being told the truth and how she could handle it, but now she seemed unbothered.

"I know," she spoke, slowly stepping towards him with a small smile growing on her lips, "That's not what I'm here for."

"Oh," he wondered, as she took a hold of his hand that was touching the tomb. Immediately a rush of heat swarmed through his body; an electricity he had missed.

"I've come to fetch you. We're leaving," she pulled him closer, forcing him to step away from the late Headmaster's resting place, before gently releasing his hand and locking eyes.

He allowed his hand to hover in the air for a moment before dropping it to his side. A coldness swept over him and he nodded- not only in response to the spoken words, but for the unspoken. Too much had occurred in the past year for them to continue how they were before; in a way, they were different people, almost strangers. However, the emotions remained strong, but they needed to rebuild the blocks they stood on.

Brushing a strand of her hair from her face, he watched as specs of tears swelled in her eyes but didn't dare to fall. The muscles in his throat constricted and his mouth dried when he fathomed what caused her tears. They were not only for him, her brother, loved ones, and the war, but what she had dealt with while he was gone. And though he was touching her, he could feel her escaping his grasp as the distance between them increased. He needed to stop it before anything else surfaced to separate them, and he knew she could feel it too.

Dropping his hand once more, he began to walk back to the ruins of the castle he called home and didn't need to look to know she was beside him. Taking a breath, he let the wind blow away his worry and gazed back up at the stars, which were more apparent in the completely navy sky.

Those who were gone were okay. And those who were living would be okay. Everything was going to be okay.

Glancing back at Ginny, he quietly asked, "When we get back to the Burrow do you want to go somewhere and talk?" He paused, trying to read the expression on her semblance. "About anything?"

The warmth from before exploded within him as her fingers intertwined with his, and the spark that seemed to have been lost reappeared in her eyes.

It might take time, but they'd be okay.


End file.
